An air conditioner is a device that appropriately adjusts air in a room according to the purpose of use, and adjusts the temperature, humidity, air clearness, air flow, and the like of the air in the room. The air conditioner may be used in a variety of places such as general houses, offices, factories, vehicles, etc., and have a variety of types or structures depending on the places where the air conditioner is provided.
Generally, the air conditioner may discharge cooled air obtained through a cooling cycle including processes of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation of a refrigerant into a room, and thereby adjust the air in the room.
For this, the air conditioner may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and a cooling fan. Specifically, the compressor of the air conditioner compresses a refrigerant in a gaseous state, for example, a Freon gas, and the condenser may condense the compressed refrigerant. The condensed refrigerant is expanded in the expansion valve and changed into a state in which the refrigerant is easy to be evaporated. The expanded refrigerant is evaporated in the evaporator, but in this case, since the refrigerant absorbs ambient heat while it is evaporated, air around the evaporator is cooled. The cooling fan adjusts an indoor air temperature by discharging the cooled air in the room. The refrigerant evaporated in the evaporator is introduced into the compressor again, and the above-described refrigerant cycle is repeatedly performed.